


The New Boy, Thor

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Bruce are best friends. After all, every girl needs a gay best friend, right? And as perfect students, they're asked to show the new student, Thor, around the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Boy, Thor

"So which part of Norway are you from? Is it always cold? Why did you come here again? What do you have for lunch? Is it Norwegian?" A hand over his mouth stopped Bruce from pestering the new boy with any more questions. "Bruce just shut up! We're meant to look after Thor, not pester him to death!" The black-haired boy rolled his eyes and tried to intimidate his friend, Jane. "Thank you for your questions, Banner, but I don't need help. I can find my own way." 

The principle had explained that although Thor was a year older, he had to be in their grade because of his poor English. That, however, didn't seem to be a problem at all. Thor realised how clever he was compared to the other students and only responded to Bruce and Jane because of their heightened intelligence. 

"Why does he have to be so tall? He's 17!" Jane groaned at Bruce's statement as they followed Thor around the school. "You're only complaining because you have a crush on him." Bruce's jaw fell open. "No, no I do not! Take that back!" Jane laughed and Thor turned around to see why. "What is going on? You are confusing me." Jane grinned. "Bruce here, has a crush on you." Her statement didn't have the affect she had hoped; Thor didn't know what 'crush' meant. She groaned again and explained. "Bruce is in love with you! He wants to hug you and kiss you lots! Make sense now?" 

Thor stared at Bruce with no emotion. The black-haired boy blushed and looked at his feet to avoid Thor's gaze. Before he realised what was happening, Thor had wrapped his arms around Bruce's middle, and was kissing him. He couldn't make sense of anything he was feeling, but he felt like he belonged in Thor's arms and kissed him back. Jane sighed with relief after days of trying to match them up. People flooded into the corridor and she tried to hurry them along so they didn't pay too much attention to the muscular Norwegian kissing the school nerd. After a while she didn't bother; people weren't laughing or taking photos, they were looking and smiling or saying "aww cute". Jane smiled as she felt her heart slowly bend and snap into smaller and smaller pieces. She was glad that Bruce was happy, but it didn't stop her wanting Thor for herself.


End file.
